


Walking Away Would Have Been So Much Easier

by Jamith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: Lena is unveiling a new piece of technology, Kara tries to get the scoop.





	

They say you have to pick your battles, but Kara Danvers never really had a choice. Even before she wore a cape and her family’s coat of arms she wanted to be someone that helped make the world a better place. She thought she could do that at CatCo. And maybe she could now that she was a reporter. If Snapper would give her a voice (or a goddamn chair). Kara had to prove herself once and for all.

That’s how she found herself riding the elevator to the top floor of L Corp. Lena was announcing some new piece of tech at a press conference later that day. Okay, maybe using their connection to get the scoop on every other publication in National City was a little on the cheating side, but Snapper had loved the idea. It also had the added bonus of getting to see Lena. Kara found herself looking for any opportunity to interview the CEO of L Corp and even though Lena had said they were friends they still hadn’t seen each other outside of work related meetings. 

Despite that, Lena was never far from her mind. If she flew by the L Corp building while she was on a mission, well, that was normal...right?

Jess glares at Kara as she exits the elevator and passes by her desk, but otherwise didn’t say a word. Kara knocked gently on the partially open door and was waved in immediately. Lena looked up from her computer screen and smiled that wide, happy smile that seemed reserved for her. Kara couldn’t stop from answering with one of her own.

“Kara! What a pleasant surprise.” Lena minimizes a window and stands, indicating that KAra should join her on the couch. If Kara sits a little bit too close, Lena doesn’t say a word. “I thought I would be seeing you at the conference later today?”

Kara looks at anything but Lena. “Actually, someone else is covering that.” She finally looks into Lena’s green eyes as realization dawns and a smirk forms on her red lips.

“Why, Kara, are you trying to use our friendship to get an exclusive?”

Kara can feel her face heating up and she hopes that Lena doesn’t notice, “I...I didn’t think…”

Lena lays her hand on Kara’s knee before giving it a squeeze. “Relax Kara. I was teasing you.”

Kara tries, and fails, to ignore the current of electricity radiating from where Lena is touching her. Her whole body is warm and she worries that maybe Lena can feel it. For the first time since she made up her mind about interviewing Lena first, she thinks it might not be the best idea. It’s like she can’t control her face or hands, always smiling or gesturing wildly as she talks. But if she’s being real with herself it doesn’t take much for her to want to be around Lena. 

“You aren’t mad?” Kara’s eyes search Lena’s, but she only finds sincerity. 

“On the contrary. I think it was very bold of you.” Lena leans even closer into Kara’s personal space. Her lips are practically touching her ear. “I admire bold women.” 

Another squeeze of Lena’s hand on her knee. This one is harder, longer. Kara tries to disguise her gasp as a cough, but Lena’s sly smile tells her that she was not at all successful.

“Oh?” Well, that was lame, Kara. National City’s hero can’t even master something multisyllabic? Lena sits back and they are no longer touching. Kara feels like she can finally breathe. 

“While I do admire you, I’m afraid that I can’t help you out this time.”

She doesn’t mean to do it, but Kara can feel herself pouting. It’s like her face’s involuntary response to not getting what she wants. Lena’s eyes flick to Kara’s lips as she bites her own bottom lip. A flash of desire travels through her core at the sight. Is she imagining things, or did Lena’s pupils just widen?

“Oh, that is adorable.”

“So, you’ll give me that exclusive?” Kara makes sure to use her most innocent tone.

Lena throws her head back and barks a laugh, “Nice try, Kara. I’m a Luthor. Do you think we can be so easily swayed by a cute girl and a pout?”

At the admission Kara forgets why she even came here, “You think I’m cute?” She swallows a lump in her throat and averts her gaze.

Lena lightly grabs Kara’s chin, and turns her so that she can maintain eye contact.

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

Lena is looking at her like she hung the stars and Kara can’t catch her breath. Lena’s eyes search hers, like maybe she’s regretting that confession. Because Kara still hasn’t responded. Lena removes her hand from Kara’s face, her fingers slowly caressing her jaw as they retreat.

“I think you’re beautiful too.” Kara says, surprising herself. Despite Lena’s earlier compliment she is never this bold. At least not when it comes to her feelings with the object of her affections.

Before she can overthink it, her hand is reaching behind Lena’s neck to pull her forward. Surprise flashes in Lena’s eyes before she’s leaning in all on her own. Their lips meet softly at first and then Kara feels Lena’s tongue across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to slide her own against Lena’s.

When Lena lets out a throaty moan Kara feels like she is flying. No, this might actually be better than flying, but it’s the only experience she can compare it to. She feels weightless, only Lena’s hands on her waist keeping her on Earth. The hand not currently tangled in Lena’s soft tresses reaches out to caress the other woman’s cheek, her jaw, anything to further solidify that this is actually happening. She is kissing Lena Luthor, and wow can she kiss.

It’s soft and slow as they explore each other. A steady pulse of desire hums at the center of her being. She isn’t sure how long they have been making out before they both pull away, needing to breathe. Lena rests her forehead on Kara’s. She sighs before kissing Kara again, just a short press of lips.

“You still aren’t getting that exclusive. I don’t care how amazing that kiss was.” Lena jokes.

“Amazing, huh?”

“Out of this world.” Lena’s eyes glint mischievously as she looks for a reaction.

Kara is slammed back into reality. Supergirl just made out with a Luthor. She may not be evil like Lex and her mother, but she is still creating an alien detection device. Among god knows what else. They can be friends, but making out on the couch in her office was completely inappropriate. Not to mention potentially dangerous.

Kara jumps to her feet. “I have to go.”

Lena just stares after her as she runs out of the office with almost superhuman speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on this being two-parter, and then possibly part of a series. That all depends on how the next chapter goes. And I'll will put that up to you. I can wrap it up all nice and neat. A little angst, but a happy ending. OR! I can just get a board the angst train and never get off. If you have strong feelings either way.


End file.
